Never Grow Up
by Wisconsin-girl19
Summary: "You know when I little," Sonny started, "My mom would say; now you never grow up. I never understood why until now."     "And why's that?" Chad asked     Cute little songfic to Taylor Swift's Never Grow Up.


**Hey just another idea for a quick one-shot I finally got around to written, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or Never Grow up Taylor Swift.**_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight _

* * *

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
_

Little Chad Dylan Cooper's eyes flutter as he lies in his mother's arms. He is just perfect and his parents couldn't be happier. Mrs. Cooper smiles as she rocks her baby boy back and forth until he slowly drifts to sleep, she lays him in his crib trying her best not wake him. Little Chad just sleeps soundly like he doesn't have a care in the world, his mother just stands there and watches him sleep as long as she can. She feels her husband presence and turns around to look at him, he motions to go to bed, so she turns on a night light and leaves her baby to sleep.

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that_

The way the light reflects off the crystal and makes rainbows, makes Sonny Munroe laugh. If anything moves an inch she's spots it and laughs. Mrs. Munroe laughs as she looks down at her five month old; anything that you can imagine is funny to her. The way the dogs walks, the way the cat talks, whatever she sees she finds funny. "She will go far," Connie whispers as she watches from the next room.

_Oh, darling don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up  
It can stay this simple_

Mrs. Cooper cries as she sends her little boy off to school, he's five already. Where has the time gone? He is so handsome and such an explorer! She waits patently with her hand in his as she tries to not let him see her crying. "What's wrong mama?" he asks.

"Nothing sweetie these are happy tears," She replies as the bus drives up. Chad gives his mother a hug as he gets on his bus to start the rest of his life.

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, and never grow up_

Connie tries her best to bear the news to her daughter that her father has left. Little six year old Sonny is playing with her dolls and doesn't understand the fact that her daddy doesn't love her mommy anymore. She looks up to see her mommy crying, she doesn't know why but she starts to cry too. Connie comes and sits by her and gives her a gentle squeeze, they both sit there in each other arms for a long until finally both of their tears have stopped. By this time little Sonny is fast asleep and Connie carries her on up to bed.

_You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And, you're mortified  
You're mom's dropping you off  
At, fourteen there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
But, don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older too  
_

"Mom can't I just walk?" Chad asks as he opens the car door. He's going to the movies with a big group of friends and his mom, **his mom** is dropping him off.

Mrs. Cooper just rolls her eyes and answers, "Honey it's not safe. What's the matter? I always drop you off."

"Yeah, but this time is different," Chad explains, "Can you drop me off around the block?"

Mrs. Cooper can't believe what's coming out of her son's mouth! "That's preposterous," she exclaims, "I'll drop off right in front like always." Chad sighs at the sound of defeat and turns up the radio. Mrs. Cooper just rolls her eyes as her son ignores her, the rest of the ride.

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad get's home_

"Come on Sonny it's time to go," Connie states as she goes to start the car. Fifteen year old Sonny Munroe can't believe she's going to Hollywood! She quickly takes out her camera and snaps pictures of her room, the place she always played when she was little. The dining room, where she had finally learned the truth as to why her dad left, the living room, where her and her mom talked about school, friends, and sometimes even boys. Last but not least, she takes a picture of herself standing by a wall where her mom recorded different measurements of how tall she was at ages ranging from four to eleven. "Sonny do you want to miss the plane," Connie asks from the car. Sonny shakes her head as she goes to help with the last of the suitcases and they take off for the airport.

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said _

_I just realized everything I had is someday gonna be gone_

Chad still couldn't believe it. He was standing at his grandmother's grave, she was so healthy the last he saw her. She was happy and perfectly fine, it had been a while but he saw her when he could. She was always so happy to see him, even if sometimes because of her Alzheimer's she thought he was his dad, it was still nice to see her. "Are you ok?" he heard his mom ask.

"It's just weird thinking that I'll never see her again," Chad replied. That was right he would never see her again, one day his children and grandchildren and possibly his great grandchildren would be saying the same thing about him.

"Well at least she doesn't have to suffer anymore," Mrs. Cooper stated. It was true his grandmother had been battling Alzheimer's for years now, probably ever since his grandfather died. "And you'll see her again someday." It was true someday he would see her and grandpa again.

_So, here I am in my new apartment  
in a big city, they just dropped me off_

Sonny Munroe didn't know what to do, she was nineteen and living on her own. Her mom and her mom's new husband Steve had dropped her off about an hour ago and she was scared. She wasn't sure what to do, she didn't have to be at the studio until next week, and she just wrapped a blanket around her and turned on the TV. A special came on about countries where many families live in poverty and what that means for the girls. It scared her even more that she just ended up going to bed.

_It's so much colder than I thought it would be  
So, I tucked myself in and turned my night light on_

"You couldn't even wait for me, Short stack?" Chad asked when he came home to find Sonny sleeping on their couch.

"Sorry, my mom and Steve dropped me off earlier than expected and I didn't know what to do, and I ended up falling asleep," Sonny replied as she sat up.

Chad laughed as he added, "That's fine come on let's get into the real bed." He picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom.

_Oh, darling don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up  
It can stay this simple_

Sonny and Chad smile as they look down at their little boy and their little girl, they are so small and so precious. As they both starts to drift off to asleep, the nurse comes in to check their vitals. It's hard for Sonny to let them take both of them but she accepts and can't wait for them to return. "You know when I little," Sonny started, "My mom would say; now you never grow up. I never understood why until now."

"And why's that?" Chad asked as he kissed his beautiful wife on the forehead.

Sonny looked up at smiled at him before continuing, "Because I was her baby she didn't want me to leave. And now that I'm a mother I don't our beautiful children to ever grow up and leave home."

"Sonny you do know that they'll have to someday," Chad added not really wanting to think about when that day came.

"I know," Sonny replied, "I'm just hoping that those eighteen years don't fly by real fast."

_Oh, whoa  
Don't you ever grow up  
Oh, whoa  
Never grow up  
Just never grow up_

**Hope you enjoyed! I just want to take a minute to get the word out on Alzheimer's and The Girl Effect. I recently lost my grandmother, she had been battling Alzheimer's for a long time and I hardly knew her. For most of my life she had Alzheimer's, I hardly have any memeories of her when she wasn't in a nursing home. Alzheimer's is a very bad disease, not just on the ones you love, but on the you yourself if a close family member suffers from it. **

**The Girl Effect is trying to help girls world wide to get an education. most girls living in poverty are married by age 14 and a mother by age 16. go to .com/girleffect and watch some of their videos. They will surprise you, they sure surprised me!**

**Anyway please make sure to review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
